


Forging Our Own Paths

by Tomhollandsfandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teen Winchesters (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomhollandsfandom/pseuds/Tomhollandsfandom
Summary: The story is on hold. I don't have a solid plot to focus on, until then it's going to be on the back burner.Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester are free from John Winchester, living on their own with the help of Bobby Singer.Sam is doing his best to keep his head up high and follow Dean's lead on making his life his own. On the way, he may have accidentally become part of an interesting, dysfunctional, loving family that helps him navigate this new freedom he has away from his dad.
Kudos: 3





	1. A Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> This will be all in Sam's POV. As the story progresses, the tags will change and I'll the characters list will grow.

* * *

"Come on cheer up Sammy, this is the last move. No more job hunting, no more new schools, no more long drives." Dean said, resulting in a scoff from me, and Dean's look of remorse. I just couldn't help but think that it wasn't the first time I've heard that. How was this time any different than the last? 

"I mean it Sam. Dad isn't here to drag us away alright? I'm the one supporting us this time and I promise we're not going anywhere unless we want to." Dean said seriously, looking up at him, I knew he was being genuine; however, I've learned not to get excited over promises. Dean tries his best, I know that which is why I don't let myself hope, at least then it doesn't hurt as much when things fall through. 

"Okay. I'll unpack." I said smiling, Dean smiled back and went back to his own room. Grabbing my old duffel bag I began emptying it out. 

I had to admit that Dean did a great job, he waited until he furnished the place and fixed it up before telling me about it. He did it while I was at school, worked at Bobby's Auto Shop during the day, and at night hustled people at bars by playing pool.

When my birthday rolled around, near the time he finished, he showed me the place. He had been so excited showing me the papers and giving me a tour of the house. 

"I know it's not much but-" Dean had started when he got done showing me everything but stopped when I hugged him. 

"Dean shut up you did great," I told him, we celebrated with pie, he had a beer and when I asked if I could he glared me down.

However, today I refused to unpack because I didn't want to get comfortable if it was just going to get taken away soon after. 

Today, we had officially moved in and I was still being hesitant, but the least I can do for Dean is unpack. 

He's right anyway, Dad has no clue where we are and he's probably too drunk to even begin looking. 

Besides, I recently started a job at the library, Dean has a solid job with Bobby and he works full time since he's graduated high school. Money for once isn't an issue. 

Yet, there was still a nagging voice in my head telling me don't get comfortable, it'll only lead to disappointment. I pushed it away as I put away my last shirt. It felt odd to be able to have my clothes in a drawer, my drawer. 

"Sammy, let's go get lunch, Bobby told me about this great place called the Roadhouse, I think we should go try it out," Dean called undoubtedly already heading outside, looking around the room once more before grabbing my coat, I found myself heading outside. Dean was already sitting in the driver's seat with his music playing loudly. 

"Will you ever upgrade your music?" I teased getting in and closing the door. Dean looked at me as if he had just been betrayed by me. 

"There's nothing wrong with my music, if it ain't broke don't fix it," Dean said turning it up all the way, it wasn't surprising that it was Ramble On, by none other Led Zeppelin. Shaking my head in amusement, thinking perhaps this will work, perhaps our lives will be normal. 


	2. Ellen's Roadhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is beginning to learn that Dean has more connections in this town then Dean initially let on.

"Hello, what can I do you two for?" Was our greeting by a young blonde woman.

Concerningly, she looked my age or a little younger. I myself, technically, didn't belong in a bar, however, I wasn't planning on drinking and it wasn't a frequent thing for me. 

"Two of your best burgers, I'll take a beer and water for the kid," Dean said with ease, with a signature wink. Rolling my eyes at that, she didn't seem impressed and simply yelled the order to the cook and got us our drinks. 

"Bobby knows his bars apparently," Dean commented surveying the place, nodding along while taking a drink of my water, I couldn't help but agree. To my surprise the water didn't taste like toilet water, I would have told Dean if he cared, however, I knew he'd just say,

"All water tastes the same, Sammy. You're the only one who can taste a difference." Which was far from the truth. Instead, I kept that to myself as I quietly enjoyed the refreshing drink. 

"Dean Winchester? What do I owe the pleasure of you coming into my bar?" An older woman asked while setting down a rag. Dean looked up smiling, it was more fond than cocky which threw me off. 

"Hey Ellen, I didn't know this was your joint. Bobby told me about this place a while back, didn't mention the owner." Dean responded, Ellen, shooked her head smiling. 

"I'm not surprised, is Bobby treating you fair?" She asked picking the rag back up to clean up a small spill on the counter. It was honestly odd seeing this exchange. Dean Winchester doing a small talk? Did I enter an alternate dimension?

"Yeah, he's working me hard but I get good money so I can't complain. Especially since he lets me work on my days off." Dean answered, I still haven't met Bobby but what I've heard so far is he doesn't take anyone's bullshit and doesn't sugar coat anything, but he's loyal and someone you want to know. 

"Yeah, well don't overwork yourself, still hustling bars?" She advised before teasing him, Dean shook his head. 

"Not as much, this one has a job now and we're finally settled in. If I do it now it's for fun." Dean answered honestly, Ellen looked over at me and it felt as if she was scanning my worth. 

"You must be Sam then, Dean refers to you as the "good child", the boy doesn't know how good his heart is. I'm sure you would know that best. I'm Ellen and the girl who took your order is Jo. I'll say that again, my daughter, so no funny business." The last comment was redirected to Dean who had an "innocent" look on his face. 

"It's nice to meet you," I said hoping I didn't have to join the conversation. I preferred listening to it over participating in it. 

Luckily Jo came back with our food. Dean rubbed his hands together excitingly. He took a bite and moaned before taking another, meaning it got the "Dean" approval. 

"Need some time alone with the burger?" I said half-jokingly and half-seriously. Dean who had his eyes closed savoring the food ignored me. 

"Dude, it tastes like Heaven, whose the chef, I think I'm gonna marry them," Dean said taking another bite, Ellen looked amused while Jo was off with another order. 

"I'll let Benny know that he's got a marriage proposal from Dean Winchester," Ellen said and Dean's eyes widened at that name. 

"Benny can cook? What can't that man do? Sammy, get another job I've got a ring to purchase." Dean said and Ellen walked away shaking her head with a smile. Seeing Dean's reaction, I took a bite, I had to admit it was a really good burger. 

"So whose Benny?" I asked taking another bite, I picked up a fry and popped it into my mouth. 

"I haven't introduced you to Benny yet? He's an old friend of mine, we met each other a while back and he's the reason I wanted to come here. He got me a job with Bobby as a way to repay me from helping him when we met. I told him he didn't have to but he still helped." Dean said, it was incredibly vague but I knew better than to pry for more information. 

"Well he's an excellent chef," I commented, taking a bigger bite than before, while Dean finished off his burger. 

"Yeah he is, I'm leaving him a big tip, maybe then he'll say yes to me." Dean winked, I knew it was a joke but it still made me wonder. Not that it mattered, it was just nice seeing Dean relaxing, joking around with friends. It eased the nagging voice that said this was temporary.

Finishing my burger and fries, Dean had left to go see Benny. Taking a final sip of my water, I saw Dean come back with a smile on his face 

"Ready to go?" He asked, nodding and placing down my own tip, it was a good burger, on our way out I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry." A deep gravelly voice said before hurrying away. Leaving me without a chance to also apologize. I could only see the back of his dark brown hair and a tan trench coat that looked oddly familiar. 

"Someone's in a hurry," Dean commented and I added a short yeah, before heading back out. 

Getting back in the car, Dean didn't blast his music this time, he set it in a reasonable setting, if we wanted to talk we wouldn't need to raise our voices over the music. 

The music quickly became background noise. Dean and I didn't bother to hold a conversation, nor start one.

Instead, I was thinking about that tan trench coat, and why did I recognize it?

Dean seemed to also be in his own little world, neither of us minded the lack of a conversation. 

Mentally filtering through different people in this town, the only person I could think of who wore a trench coat like that was none other than my crush, Castiel. Maybe crush is a bit too strong of a description considering I've never had a conversation with him, but I do find myself daydreaming about him quite a bit. 

Crush or not though, he fit the description, however, I was more focused on playing back his voice, it was the first time I've heard it and I wanted to listen to it again. The deep gravelly voice somehow just fits perfectly with Castiel. 

Sighing contently with this new information, I smiled and tapped my finger along to the beat of Dean's music. I had a new goal in mind and it was to hear his voice again. It was just too beautiful to ignore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter and the first aren't very long or detailed, it'll begin to pick up soon. 
> 
> Same as before, if you find any mistakes I'd be grateful if you pointed them out as well any comments you want to share including criticism. I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to just start posting a lot more because I'm just going to start uploading when I finish a story or chapter rather than letting it sit in my notes. I'll do my best to avoid neglecting stories, but it's bound to happen. 
> 
> If you find any mistakes please let me know, it's always appreciated, and as always feel free to comment anything including any criticism you may have. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
